


Alone In My Mind, Mind My Loneliness

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards - Tales of Arcadia
Genre: Archie Is a Good Friend, Depression, Douxie is a sadboyTM, Douxie is officially part of the Arcadia gang now, Light Angst, Merlin actually had a heart? Came as a shock tbh, References to Merlin's death, Short One Shot, Wizards was actually great, but we already knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Hisirdoux figured that maybe he was the last wizard left on earth, but he certainly wasn't alone. From dragons to trolls, trollhunters to ragtag warriors, he could always count on his friends to help him out on the never-ending quest to save the world.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Alone In My Mind, Mind My Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> The next work in my Fiends to Friends series is on its way, if anyone was wondering. If you're not familiar with it (probably the case) you can go check it out! It's a Trollhunters series that focuses on Jim, but is told from a few different point of views (for now). Anyways, enjoy this short fic.

Hisirdoux was the last wizard in a world of men. Desolate, desperate, and very much lonely, but he hadn't the time to grieve for all that was left behind. All that _he_ had left behind. Since promising that he would keep Nari away from the Arcane Order to his deceased master, they had been on the run and he hadn't been able to properly mourn his mentor, or Morgana for that matter. Sure, she had been a villain for most of his time fighting alongside Merlin, but before she turned to radical and evil views, she was a compassionate woman and an even better friend. He remembers the nights they had spent together in the library, studying magic and making fun of Merlin. 

But that was in the past. Camelot no longer existed. He shouldn't be thinking about this, he had to be on guard 24/7 to make sure Nari was safe.

"Douxie, are you all right?" his Familiar brought him out of his daydreaming. 

"I'm fine, Arch. Thanks for worrying though," he smiled unconvincingly. 

The cat sighed, "I know you better than that. What I meant was, you know you can talk to me when you're feeling down, right?"

Hisirdoux's smile wavered. It was his turn to sigh as well, "Yeah, I know. Thanks for always being here Arch, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"The appreciation is appreciated, but that doesn't mean you can change the subject. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

"It's just that I miss Camelot more than I should, you know? Merlin, Morgana, hell, maybe even Arthur! Being on the run is exhausting and I feel so alone even though I have you and Nari. I just wish that the bloody Arcane Order would stop this nonsense so I can finally sit down and properly mourn those that didn't deserve to die!"

The young magician was done. At this point, he wanted to lay back and let things go to hell: so what if the world would be destroyed? That meant he could join those he belonged with, those he laughed and lived with, centuries before-

No. He and countless others fought heartily and sacrificed too much to give up now. Besides, dying was selfish, and he couldn't afford such a thing in the middle of this Cold War between them and the Arcane Order. Aside from selfishness, giving up would go against all his beliefs, all he had stood for. And many centuries of seeking justice couldn't disappear in the blink of an eye just because he was _a little bit_ depressed.

"I am not an amateur wizard, I shouldn't be slowed down by these thoughts. Death is just a part of life, I shouldn't be stopped by it. It shouldn't affect me like this, even after these past two years after _his_ death..."

"Douxie, it's only natural. He was your father-figure, you looked up to him, learned by him and sought his approval. In return, he taught you, praised you (more towards his death, but still), and did his best to protect you. No amount of time can erase the mark he left on you."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, thanks Arch."

"Any time. But you know, you have other family that would rejoice at seeing you again, especially after all this time. Perhaps we should give them a visit?"

"You're right, as always. I would very much enjoy seeing how our little gang is doing now that there are no more wizards around to help them..."

"I'm sure they are doing just fine since they have warriors of their own. I'd say they're doing better than us, since, you know, they aren't on the run."

Hisirdoux figured that maybe he was the last wizard left on earth, but he certainly wasn't alone. From dragons to trolls, trollhunters to ragtag warriors, he could always count on his friends to help him out on the never-ending quest to save the world. 

"It'll be refreshing to see familiar faces after travelling for so long... next stop, Arcadia Oaks."

For the first time in a while, the wizard gave a small but genuine smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> This cannot be stressed enough, but BLACK LIVES MATTER. Honestly, it's 2020, it's time to own up to our actions and stop letting systemic racism (and racism in general) being acceptable, because it's despicable. Also, wear masks when getting out of the house to protect yourself and others around you! 
> 
> These are just friendly reminders because some countries have world leaders that aren't handling these important situations AT ALL (I'm looking at you America). Stay safe out there!


End file.
